


The Water’s Fine

by talesofsuspense



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Ults Tony and Steve spend some time together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Water’s Fine

**Author's Note:**

> i’m always thinking about them (ults stevetony). 
> 
> basically in my mind steve agreed to keep tony company in the bathroom, but of course that only satisfied tony for awhile and now he’s kneeling in the tub trying to coax steve away from his book and into the bath with him.
> 
> one day i’ll figure out perspective and hand positioning but today is not that day.


End file.
